For the preparation of beverages, a great variety of filter inserts are used.
DE-A-2'136'580, for example, discloses a device for the infusion and filtering of beverages with residues. The filter insert in this case is formed by a spring-mounted holder, which can be inserted in the pot opening, and a disposable insert which can be clamped by means of this holder. The holder in this case is designed in the form of a rod and has a compression spring. The process of inserting is rather laborious, since both the holder and the disposable insert have to be inserted. It is also disadvantageous that disposable inserts have to be used.
EP-A-0'467'013 discloses a tea filter device, in which a paper filter bag is retained by means of two opposite clamping segments. The two clamping segments are movable parallel to each other. Also in this case, disposable filter bags are used with it. The tea filter device can be fitted to a vessel, for example to a jug.
If now the jug is tilted during the pouring out of the beverage, then it can happen that the tea filter device becomes loose and falls out of the jug.
Furthermore, filter inserts are known which can be used several times and do not require disposable products. These filter inserts customarily consist of glass, metal or plastic. WO 92/13475 discloses such a filter insert for vessels, wherein the filter insert can be used several times. The filter insert is inserted in the vessel and then hot water can be added in the vessel. Also in the case of this filter insert, it is possible that it can fall out of the jug during the pouring out of the beverage.
Moreover, it is known to provide such filter inserts with a cap consisting of a soft material, wherein a type of brim is formed. In this case, this filter insert can lie on the upper rim of a pot by means of the brim. These filter inserts also have the disadvantage that they can fall out of the jug when pouring out the beverage.